Moroccoball
Moroccoball |nativename = |government = Constitutional monarchy|language = Arab, Tamazight, French, English and Spanish|capital = Rabatball|religion = Sunni Islam|founded = 1956|predecessor = Colonies of Spainball ( Spanish Saharaball) and French Moroccoball|caption = Algeria will fear|image = Moroccoball.jpg|friends = UNball (Best organization) NATOball UKball Russiaball Franceball (Mom) USAball (best Friends) Chinaball (He gives me military stuff) Germanyball Saudi Arabiaball Tunisiaball (Child) Egyptball (former) African Unionball (it's good to be back!) Israelcube (neutral) Portugalball (REMOVERS OF SPAIN) Croatiaball Lebanonball Kenyaball Mauritaniaball (Brother) Palestineball (freedom for yuo) EUball (sometimes) Turkeyball Indonesiaball BEST PREND!!!!!! |enemies = Western Saharaball Algeriaball Spainball (biggest a*shole gib me back my islands,ceuta and mellila...) Greeceball Iranball (Murderistic VERY former ally) EUball (sometimes) Macedoniaball Swedenball Venezuelaball (EVIL COMMIE FRIEND OF EVIL ALGERIA) Asian Pacfic of Algeria and Wetsern Sahara New Caledoniaball Satanball (Flag Hakcker) African Unionball(formerly) Cubaball |likes = dates, couscous, baguette, tomato, Tacos, Murica, hashish, mosaic, architechture, tourism, phosphate, tea, football, running,Hajja Hamdaouia, Hashish, hijabs, muzzies|hates = My pants, Eyelashes |intospace = Al-yes and can into jewcube|type = North Afro-Arab/Berber |military = Forces armées royales/القوات المسلحة الملكية المغربية / Royal Moroccan Armed Forces|bork = Couscous couscous, Maghreb maghreb|food = Dates, Couscous, Tea, Hashish|status = Building rich tower of gold middle of greatest country! Feel it!, Spainball!|notes = Better than south FAKE africa|personality = Couscous, Anschlussy, Islamic|reality = The Kingdom of Morocco|affiliation = African Unionball (from 2017), UNball}} Moroccoball is a satanic countryball in northwest Africa. He has Western Saharaball and might have some new enemies. He's currently on the quest to anschluss every single last piece and chunk of clay to its surroundings, But thankful that morocco is of best allies with USAball and of Ukball. He is of quiet rich History Moroccoball evolved from a Berberball, later he learned the Arabic language and evolved to a Caliphateball and, later, in a colony of Franceball and spainball in the north. He became independent only in 1956. Nowadays, Moroccoball claims Western Saharaball as his rightful clay. Moroccoball also claims ceuta and melilla as his as Spainball claims Gibraltarball as their rightful clay. Entered Eurovision only once (in 1980). On November 11, 2017, he qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russiaball. Relationship Friends * Tunisiaball - Best clay ever i wont anschluss him best child * Libyaball - Cousin, He hated me on his Jamahiriya times but now he loves me, so do i * Franceball - she colonized me, but i still like her! * USAball - I was of his first ally, yay * }} UKball - You like tea? SO DO I!!! * Russiaball - Best country he supported my position. * Palestineball - I support him, i also gave him hospitals and transported few of his citizens * Saudi Arabiaball - We teamwork. Helps me out * Netherlandsball - we both have very good weed my friend,but mines is more tasty... * }} NATOball - I cannot join however im his non-nato mayor friend * Mauritaniaball -Yuo killing our relationship Brother... * Indonesiaball -Our leader is Best Prend, We have a street named After Sukarno in Rabat, While he have a street named After Casablanca in Jakarta *Mexicoball we of both start with the letter m Neutral * Algeriaball - My brother we have had hard times and OUR politicians hate each other not our people * Germanyball - not of very much historic ties. * Israelcube - Great friends cause we both hate Iran and Algeria. but i support palestine... * Egyptball - former friend... * }} Portugalball - Help me remove Spain, yes? * FIle:Philippines-icon.png Philippinesball - Don't confuse me with free land that your Moros will live in. Enemies * ISISball - I might be far away but im very critical kicking your ass! prevented 100,000 of ISIS cell last year and you see im not playin games! * Yemenball - EVILLINE! you distroyed my F-16!1!11!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEVER FORGET * Iranball - not of very best friend, I cut relationships with him. * South Africaball - yuo are worst africa * Western Saharaball - yuor dream doesn't exist BOI!! Keep Dreaming... * Swedenball - I can't wait to Boycott you. You're Products are the biggest Shit in the World and very useless. * Spainball - YOU ARE THE WORST COUNTRY ! gib ceuta, gib melilla, gib canary islands, gib andalusia, gib murcia, gib extremadura, gib castille, gib valencia, gib, balearics gib madrid, gib leon, gib galicia, gib aragon, gib navarre, gib la rioja, gib asturias, gib cantabria !!! I conquer yuo and Portugal's clay and should of stayed Muslim! Yuo of Al-Andalus!! Stupid Reconquista and yuor Inquisition! * Satanball:FLAG STEALER WILL SUFFER.MORROCO CAN INTO REMoVE FLAG STEALER... How to Draw Draw Moroccoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a green five-pointed star border # Draw the eyes (and a fez) and you've finished. FaceblockFacebook page https://www.facebook.com/KoMoroccoBall Gallery QDVulFd.png Moroccoball.jpg Merokko OY VEY!.png Zk5f5g9.png Moroccoball.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Future of Morocco.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Letting go.png P7pkPJ1.png D5L3tlX.png game of cups.jpg Latin culture.png MoroccoBall.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png WOwDEQS.png TTmRjDq.png eyjiKS8.png Opera Mundi new.png LzRdFjs.png CK5BEHn.png 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Morocco card.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png ErQuQ4s.png West Sahara Independence.png Coffee Thief.png Unacceptable Trade.png Tea Drinkers.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png Category:Africa Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:French Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Satan Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Kebab lover Category:Elongated Category:Mountains Category:Desert Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Baha'i Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:North Africa Category:Middle Power Category:Former French Colonies Category:Tamazight speaking countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Former Portuguese Colonies Category:Evil Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Former Juden-Kebab Category:USA allies Category:Paella remover Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Morocco